


Le Bon, la Brute et le Docteur

by Jainas



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Western, Bingo-fr, Friendship, Gen, Light-Hearted, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:32:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jainas/pseuds/Jainas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La jeune fille fait le tour du chariot, passe les doigts sur la bâche bleue vif, épèle avec un peu de difficulté les hautes lettres noires peintes dessus.<br/>“T, A, R, D, I, S… Tardis ? Qu’est ce que ça signifie ?<br/>- Trans-American Research & Discovery Institute of Science... C’est... une sorte de laboratoire ambulant.<br/>- Dans un chariot ? "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Le Bon, la Brute et le Docteur

**Author's Note:**

> Texte commencé pour la case "UA: historique" que mon Bingo-fr.  
> L'idée était très séduisante et je me suis bien amusé à essayer de retrouver l'esprit et le caractère des personnages dans un univers Western, mais au final il manque quelque chose quand le Docteur n'a pas l'infinité de Temps et de l'Espace à sa disposition, donc je ne suis pas allé plus loin et je me suis contenté d'explorer cet UA en petites vignettes.

**Rose**

 

La jeune fille fait le tour du chariot, passe les doigts sur la bâche bleue vif, épèle avec un peu de difficulté les hautes lettres noires peintes dessus.

“T, A, R, D, I, S… Tardis ? Qu’est ce que ça signifie ?

\- _Trans-American Research & Discovery Institute of Science_... C’est... une sorte de laboratoire ambulant.

\- Dans un chariot ?

\- Ce n’est pas qu’un chariot ! C’est chez moi ! Et c’est le plus beau laboratoire que vous trouverez à l’est de Boston vous savez !”

La jeune femme retrousse son jupon d’une main, escalade le bas-flanc et passe la tête sous la toile.

“ Ça alors, qu’est-ce qu’il est bien aménagé ! On croirait presque qu’il est plus grand à l’intérieur !”

Le Docteur lui adresse un sourire resplendissant.

“N’est-ce pas, et ce n’est pas tout, attendez d’avoir vu les- hé, non, ça suffit !”

L’une des deux juments de trait a habilement tiré sur le nœud de sa longe avec ses dents puis a entrepris de libérer sa soeur de la même manière.

“Idris ! Sexy ! Je suis désolé mes belles, je vais m’occuper de vous...”

Rose attrape le licou d’une des fugitives, qui couche les oreilles en arrière avant de se laisser amadouer par une caresse et une poignée d’herbe.

“Elles ont l’air d’avoir leur caractère...

\- Je ne vous le fait pas dire”, soupire le Docteur, mais il y a plus d’affection que d'irrigation dans son ton. “Elles sont bien trop intelligentes pour leur propre bien et parfois elles n’en font qu’à leur tête... Pas vrai, espèce de vieux bidet caractériel ?” La jument renâcle. “Mais elles sont aussi infatigables et avec elles je pourrais traverser l’Amérique de la côte Ouest à la côte Est ! Où que je veuille aller, elles m’emmènent !”

La jeune fille soupire et s’assoit à l’arrière du Tardis, les jambes pendantes et la tête de Sexy sur les genoux.

“Qu’est-ce que ça doit être bien de voyager”, murmure-t-elle. “Vous devez avoir beaucoup d’aventures, comme cette histoire avec le Nestene, non ? Maman dit que c’est dangereux de voyager, et que c’est pour les filles de mauvaise vie et que je ferais mieux de me trouver un gentil garçon et de l’épouser... Mais je crois que ce n’est que pour me dissuader de quitter la ville… Je voir le monde, je ne veux pas rester coincée dans cette ville toute ma vie, avec pour seul perspective un mariage.

\- Hé bien, Rose Tyler… dans ce cas j’ai peut-être une proposition pour vous.”

 

\---

 

 

**Jack**

 

Couché dans l'herbe sèche, Jack observe de loin le chariot à la bâche bleue qui brinquebale sur la plaine.

Il ne donne normalement pas dans la chasse à la prime - c'est une activité dangereuse, la compagnie est mauvaise (et généralement illettrée) et il n'aime pas tuer des gens dont il n'a pas constaté par lui-même les exactions. Il préfère une bonne vieille arnaque à l’ancienne, bien plus agréable à exécuter et qui rapporte bien plus... Mais sa dernière escroquerie a tourné court, il a quitté Arcadia avec à peine son cheval et son manteau sur le dos et le besoin de liquidités se fait pressant : ce « Docteur » et la prime pour sa capture tombent plus qu’à pic.

 

\----

 

**Le Docteur**

 

Seul, une fois de plus.

Le TARDIS est arrêté pour la nuit au creux d’un revers de terrain, et le Docteur contemple le crépuscule bleu qui s’étend devant lui, la plaine et les contreforts rocheux de l’ouest Américain, d’une beauté à couper le souffle. À ses côtés, Idris renâcle et lui donne un coup de tête amical, fourre son nez dans ses poches à la recherche d’un sucre avant de tirer sur sa longe et de l’entraîner vers le ruisseau. L’absence de Rose n’en est que plus aiguë. Mais c’est le destin d’un docteur ambulant que de ne jamais s’attacher, et il savait depuis le début qu’un jour ils seraient séparé.

Il se console en se disant qu’au moins elle est en sécurité.

 

\---

 

**Le Maître**

 

Les affiches sont récentes, apposées au milieu de multiples autres placards délavés par le temps et les éléments qui occupent les murs de la petite ville où ils sont de passage.

Le Docteur se fige, puis se dirige droit dessus et en arrache une, parcours avec fébrilité  le portrait cru mal encré et le texte qui s’étale en grands caractères d’imprimerie.

 _“Recherché_  
Mort ou vif,  
pour vol, meurtre et conspiration  
le criminel surnommé LE MAÎTRE  
10.000$”

“Docteur ? De quoi s’agit-il ?  

\- Ce n’est rien, Martha.”

Sous le regard dubitatif de la jeune femme il empoche l’affiche.

 

-

 

“Je ne suis pas surpris de te retrouver là, Docteur, toi et moi avons toujours été destinés à de plus grandes choses que Gallifrey ne pouvait nous en apporter.

\- Je ne savais même pas que tu avais quitté le Pays de Galles pour le Nouveau Monde.

\-  Mais tu n’es pas surpris, n’est-ce pas ?”

Le Docteur doit admettre que non.

“Pas plus que je ne le suis de te retrouver sous un faux nom en tant que maire de Toclafane City à vrai dire.

\- Ah, tu as vu les affiches… Une chance que ce portrait ne soit pas très ressemblant, et que tous les gens qui auraient été susceptibles d’identifier ce visage aient connu des accidents malencontreux, non ? Mais en même temps qui oserait accuser Harold Saxon d’être un hors la loi recherché par les Marshals, hum ?

\- Maître…

\- Ho, j’aime quand tu dis mon nom… Si quelque chose m’a manqué c’est peut-être ça.”

 

\---

 

**Donna**

 

“Alors comme ça vous êtes un docteur ?

\- Je...”

La serveuse plantureuse engoncée dans un corset mal coupé plante ses poings sur ses hanches et le dévisage d’un air peu amène.

“Il est où votre stéthoscope ? Et je veux voir votre diplôme ? Hors de question que je laisse un charlatan vendre de la poudre de perlimpinpin à grand-père...

\- Je ne suis pas ce type de docteur !

\- Ha ? Et vous faites quoi alors ?”

Malgré lui le visage du Docteur s’illumine.

“Je voyage. Je découvre... Avez-vous jamais vu les Montagnes Rocheuses émerger de la brume lointaine ? Le bouillonnement titanesque de milliards de litres se déversant en une chute d’eau de plusieurs centaines de mètres de large, tellement bruyante qu’on entend son grondement à des dizaines de kilomètres à la ronde et que les habitants la considère comme la demeure du dieu du Tonnerre ? Le soleil se lever sur des formations de quartz et enflammer la montagne...”

Les lèvres de la femme s’entrouvrent et son regard s’adoucit sous l'enthousiasme de sa description, mais l’instant passe et elle se reprend, fronce les sourcils et croise les bras.

“ Donc en fait vous êtes un explorateur qui n’a jamais fait une journée de travail honnête dans sa vie...

\- Hé, je viens de vous sauver la vie et vous éviter un mariage avec un meurtrier recherché dans au moins dix états ! Un peu de reconnaissance ne ferait pas de mal...”

Et soudain la colère disparait.

“J’aurais dû le savoir, que c’était trop beau, qu’un type comme Lance s’intéresse à une fille comme moi... Il y avait forcément un vice caché...”

Elle commence à pleurer et le Docteur agite les mains, désemparé, avant de se résigner à lui tapoter l’épaule en signe de réconfort...

“Mais non, mais non ! Heu, là, là... ça va aller. Je suis sûr que ce n’est pas vrai. Un sale type comme lui ne méritait pas une femme comme vous, Donna... Mais par contre il méritait certainement le coup de pied bien placé que vous lui avez donné, et aussi la chope que vous lui avez cassé sur la tête. C’est vous qui l’avez arrêté ! Et c’est grâce à vous aussi que le gang de Racnoss n’a pas pu mettre à bien son plan pour prendre possession de la ville ! Vous êtes un héros, Donna Noble !

\- Mais tout ce que les gens vont trouver à dire, c’est que cette cruche de Donna s’est fait avoir par Lance Benett, et que c’est grâce à elle qu’il est parvenu à inonder la mine, et-

\- Je vous arrête, la mine, c’était moi, et l’autre option c’était que cette harpie de Queen Racnoss dynamite les tunnels. L’inondation était le moindre mal et ce n’est que temporaire, l’eau a déjà commencé à se retirer. Et pensez à la récompense ! Votre grand-père va enfin pouvoir se reposer un peu !

\- C’est vrai”, murmure-t-elle. Puis, plus fermement : “C’est vrai. et ça va finir par se tasser, mais en attendant je crois que j’ai envie d’aller voir du pays. Vous n’avez pas un sou de bon sens, il vous faut quelqu’un avec vous pour tout ce qui est considérations pratiques. J’accepte de vous accompagner, mais attention, pas de trucs louches, je sais me défendre et si vous essayez seulement de-

\- Non ! Doux seigneur non, jamais de la vie ! Enfin je veux dire, je ne suis pas vraiment… intéressé…Ahem...” Le Docteur se tortille maladroitement sous le regard qu’elle lui lance puis sourit, et lui tend la main. “Pas de trucs louches, c’est promis. Et je serai honoré de voyager avec vous, Donna Noble.”

 


End file.
